A substrate-related-operation performing apparatus is an apparatus that performs an operation related to a circuit substrate constituting an electronic circuit, and there are known various sorts of substrate-related-operation performing apparatuses, such as a solder printing apparatus, an adhesive applying apparatus, a component mounting apparatus, or an inspecting apparatus that inspects results of a performed operation. As a sort of substrate-related-operation performing apparatus, there is known an apparatus of a type that includes, as a main element thereof to perform an operation, an operation performing head that is moved relative to a circuit substrate so as to perform the operation. Each of the above-indicated adhesive applying apparatus, the component mounting apparatus, and the inspecting apparatus is an example of the apparatus of that type. In particular, the component mounting apparatus includes, as the operation performing head thereof a mounting head that employs, as a component holding tool thereof, a suction nozzle that takes a component from a component supplying device and mounts the component on a surface of a circuit substrate. Concerning the operation performing head, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-104596 discloses the art of judging, when an arbitrary one of a plurality of suction nozzles is selected and attached to an operation performing head, whether the selected and attached suction nozzle is an appropriate one.